Consumers of fibrous structures, especially paper towels, require absorbency (such as absorption capacity and/or rate of absorption) and strength properties in their fibrous structures. To date, no known fibrous structures provide consumers optimal absorbency and strength properties.
The problem faced by formulators is how to produce fibrous structures that exhibit improved absorbency and strength properties to meet the consumers' needs.
Accordingly, there is a need for fibrous structures that exhibit improved absorbency and/or strength properties that meet consumers' needs compared to known fibrous structures and for methods for making such fibrous structures.